Thank You for the Venom
by TrueDauntlessMaster
Summary: Kurt (witch) and Blaine (vampire) meet because Kurt needs a vile of vampire venom for a potion and his demon best friend said you're the person to talk to.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt leans against the cold wall. A book in his hands keeps his mind occupied even though his ears are concentrated on the 's waiting.

It shouldn't take long now. The last period finished two minutes ago and they're all just probably gathering their stuff and putting the material that stays in class – or the blood bank – away before heading out. Once the heavy wooden door are pushed open, a havock of students walk out, their chatter filling the now mostly empty corridor.

Blaine is the last one to leave, even after to teacher, to whom he is excitedly talking to. Kurt straightens up and and dusts his clothes, closing his book and tucking in on his messenger bag.

The teacher eventually has to go and Kurt walks toward Blaine.

"Hi. Hum, excuse me."

He looks at Kurt and seems to freeze for a second. He reaches up to try and soothe his curls down, but after a physical class like Hunting Techniques is quite impossible.

"My name's Blaine," the curly haired boy beams at him, offering his hand.

"Kurt," he shakes his hand and controls his surprised face when he feels how warm Blaine's hand is against his skin. The guy is a vampire for crying out loud, how is it warm?

"Nice to meet you, Kurt, the Witch," Blaine actually bows and grins as he sees that Kurt can't help but smile too. Of course he can smell the potions on Kurt' backpack and figure out what creature he is.

"The pleasure is mine," he tips his head back and Blaine laughs. Kurt wants to prolong the sound. "I need your help," Kurt blurts out and Blaine tilts his head, curious. "I was wondering if… If maybe… I know it'll sound strange, given that we've just met, but if you could…"

Blaine interrupts him. "You want vampire venom."

"Yes," Kurt sighs. "You see, I need a vial of vampire venom to finish a potion and a friend told me that if I asked _you_ nicely, I might get some."

Blaine laughs again and Kurt is happy that he made that happen. Twice. In a couple of minutes. But he's not a proud guy, so he stays shut about it.

Blaine looks him up and down.

"I'll give it to you," he announces.

Kurt' eyes almost jump from his face. Blaine will simply give his own venom to him, just like that?

"R-really?!"

"Yep," Blaine pauses. "But under one condition."

"Which is?" Kurt narrows his eyes.

"Go out with me."

"Oh." Like that?

"Oh," Blaine's smile falters and blinks. Kurt automatically feels bad. "Look, I'm kidding. I'll give it to you, no need to-"

It's Kurt' turn to interrupt him, "Yes."

Blaine beams at him and his heart speeds. What is going on with him?

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Okay."

They walk away from the dungeons and if they spend the remains of the night talking, well, that's between them.


	2. Payment

Kurt shouldn't be nervous, he knows this. Logically, he's completely certain he should be calm.

Truthfully? He's hands are shaking and everything's startling him.

He has a date tonight, with Blaine Anderson. Blaine, the vampire that asked for the date in return of giving a vial of his venom to Kurt. Blaine, who Kurt barely knew when he asked for said vial. Blaine Anderson, the guy who in a couple of minutes managed to make Kurt feel so at ease.

Kurt had his outfit ready since Wednesday morning - since he got to his dorm after he parted when Blaine had originally asked him out in exchange of some of his own venom, literally - but he's not entirely satisfied with it. He has a lean body and likes to put it on display with his designer clothes and carefully picked outfits. But somehow it's like the pieces don't match, none of them, no matter how many items he picks out from his closet or how many times he tries to put two of them together.

And he needs to hurry. Blaine will be coming to pick him up in about one hour and he still has to settle on shoes.

Oh my, shoes.

* * *

Blaine still has fifteen minutes to get to Kurt's dorm. He's been ready for half an hour but has stayed put on a stool near the TV in his own dorm at his David's insistence as to not wrinkle his clothes. He knows how clothes are important to Kurt and if he wants to make a good impression on the witch, he has to be presentable.

Suddenly, he's thankful for the harsh education his parents taught him, it'll come in handy tonight to sweep Kurt off his feet.

Blaine gathers the bouquet of dark roses in his hand and heads to the door before calling out, "See you guys later!"

"Have fun! Use protection! Remember curfew! Don't suck all of his blood!" is the good-mooded answer he gets from Jeff, who's waiting for David to come back with pizza.

Blaine laughs and closes the door. When he turns to face the hallway, he inhales deeply before releasing it.

He tries to take slow steps to Kurt's dorm, he's still got plenty of time. But he gets there so soon and his hands are trembling and if swears that if he had a beating heart, it'd be worriedly fast right now - but he doesn't have so let's just stick with the shaking hands. He checks the flowers to make them look their best, straightens his clothes and knocks rhythmically on the door and waits. Here he goes.

He opens the door and Blaine has to take a moment to appreciate such beauty.

Kurt's coiffed hair make him look taller and older. His blue eyes scan him and he hopes the witch approves of his clothes. Kurt himself is dressed in a jet black button-up skin-tight red chinos. He's gorgeous and Blaine is so happy he gets to spend the night with him.

* * *

Kurt is happy he's still holding onto the doorknob while he takes Blaine in.

The vampire has a perfect styled hair, his dark strands tamed down by the gel. His golden eyes are bright and shinning and beautiful. He's dressed in a dark grey button-up, the black blazer black blazer and dark slacks - which Kurt would notice later that hug his ass perfectly. A dark red bowtie adorns his neck.

"Hey you," Blaine smiles and it's so bright. "You look amazing."

"Hi," he feels his own lips twist up as his cheeks burn. "You too."

Blaine offers him a bouquet of dark roses, "Those are for you."

Kurt blinks. No one has ever given him flowers, for any reason whatsoever. And those… those are beautiful.

He reaches for them and can't help but touch the petals to his nose and inhale, closing his eyes. They are so colorful and smell so nicely.

"Thank you. I love them," he says and Blaine beams in front of him.

He steps back into his room and opens the door wider, gesturing for the vampire to enter.

"I'll just put those in the water and we can go."

Blaine nods, "I'll wait right here."

Kurt frowns for a second but then he remembers: he has to invite Blaine in. And Blaine is giving him the option to be in control.

He can't put into words what he feels right now.

"I'll be right back."

Blaine's smile doesn't falter; he connects his hands behind his back and nods again.

Kurt leaves the door ajar as he takes one of his spare tall bowls for small potions on his desk, fills it with water on the bathroom and sets the flowers inside. He puts the bowl on his desk and delicately touches the petals before returning to the door. Blaine is there waiting, apparently not having moved a muscle.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

The vampire opens the car's door for Kurt as well as the restaurant's. Kurt always replies quietly, a soft "Thank you."

They had had absolutely no problem in talking the night they met and during the short distance to the restaurant. But as soon as Blaine gave his name for the concierge for their reservations as were sitting on the table, there were no words to be said.

The waiter - a light blue ghost that comes floating with a small notepad and a pen on her hands - comes to ask them their chosen beverages and each one responds quietly. The woman had arrived at the table with a smile and leaves with a worried expression on her face.

She returns and there are still no conversation between them. Kurt observes the setting around them and Blaine tries not to make it obvious that he's observing every move of the witch in front of him.

Suddenly, he can't take it anymore.

"Question," Blaine blurts out, "Do you know how to get bloodstains off of the wall?"

Well, it could have been a worse question.

Kurt looks at him for a moment before answering. "No, I don't." Yes, he does. "Here's a question for you: do you really think that was an appropriate first date question?"

"No, it's more of a second date question but the conversation stalled and I panicked."

Kurt looks at the table then back at Blaine.

"I'm glad you did."

And suddenly, it's easy again.

Words fall from their mouths and they are both so entertained with the other that the waiter floats around them for almost a minute before they notice her. She leaves with their orders and gives a thumbs at Blaine from behind Kurt.

They share passions for music, for bad tv shows, for books, for singing. They are promising to sing a duet one day when the waiter returns with their bill. Blaine quickly slips his credit card inside and hands it back with a polite smile.

Kurt is looking at him with a surprised expression.

"I invited, I pay," Blaine explains.

Kurt smirks, "Next time, I'm paying."

And Blaine can't even say no because "next time". His insides are filled with something warm and he has only Kurt to thank for that.

* * *

Blaine drives them back and this time they turn on the radio and hum along the music while talk about their families.

"So your father, step-brother and step-mother are witches too?"

"Yup, makes it easier for books, since my parents have a big collection, even if I don't trust my notebooks with Finn. He doesn't really like reading."

"My brother isn't much different, I understand," Blaine says. "Cooper is more focused on enjoying life. My parents don't care as long as he tells them where he is and if he's safe."

Blaine takes the turn to enter the school and parks on the part destined for students. He kills the engine but both boys stay put on their seats. Neither one of them want the night to end.

"And they don't care about lineage?" Kurt asks hesitantly, looking down at his hands on his lap.

Blaine slowly takes Kurt's hand on his and intertwines their fingers while his other hand gently

"They don't get a say in it," Blaine answers. "What about your father?"

Kurt smiles at the thought of telling his Dad about a possible boyfriend. "As long as I'm happy."

Blaine's smile broadens.

The vampire opens Kurt's door and offers his hand to help him out. Kurt smiles and quietly thanks him. They take their time to get to Kurt's dorm, where Blaine insists accompany Kurt. They stop in front of the witch's room, still holding hands.

"I had a great time tonight," Kurt says.

"Worth it to get vampire venom?" Blaine inquires, raising his eyebrows.

"You know," Kurt twists his lips and touches his forefinger to them, pretending to think, "I think I'd even do it again."

Blaine's eyes shine, "Would you now?" he gushes.

Kurt nods. "Maybe more than once."

"Well, then I'll call you to schedule the next-"

"No, nope, no, no, no," Kurt counters. He's quick to complete when he sees Blaine's fallen expression. "I'm asking you next time, remember?"

The corners of Blaine's eyes crinkled with his beautiful smile.

"I remember."

"Then, I'll call you," he promises.

"Okay," Blaine's voice is not much louder than a whisper.

Amber eyes fall to Kurt's lips and he doesn't think, he just wants. He wants Blaine to do what he thinks he will.

Blaine looks at him, leans a bit over, silently asking is this okay?

Kurt jerks his head in a nod and their lips touch, Blaine's hand coming up to cradle Kurt's face.

The vampire's mouth is soft and gentle against his, but the pressure sends his stomach twirling with something so good, so joyful. Kurt's hand opens and his fingers feel numb and his other hand cups Blaine's cheek.

It lasts seconds, but they part with a smacking sound and breathing hard.

A flush creeps up Kurt's face and he's surprised but oh so happy, the grin on his face gives him away. Blaine chuckles.

They say their goodbyes, Kurt promising once again to call him. He enters his dorm and, after a quick look to confirm his roommate isn't there, squeals high and jumps.

He just hopes the doors really are vampire-sound proof like the pamphlets said they were.

* * *

When Blaine returns to his room, he's sporting a silly grin on his face and love eyes. His friends are on the couch, an empty box of pizza on the coffee table in front of them.

David stand on his knees on the couch and keeps his balance with his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder, wiggling his butt like he'd be wiggling a tail - which only comes on full moons.

Jeff is the one who asks, "I'm taking you didn't kill him?"


End file.
